


Act Your Age

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Chronicles of Klatt, Jyler, and Defan [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonnie is hood, Elena is a bitch, Gay, Jeremy birthday, M/M, Petty, Pettyness, Selfish Elena, Slash, Tyler alcoholic father, jyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: It's suppose to be Jeremy's birthday but Elena is ruining it.





	

Title: Act Your Age

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Vampire Diaries

Series: none

Pairings: Tyler/Jeremy

Characters: Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, and Caroline Forbes.

Summary: It's suppose to be Jeremy's birthday but Elena is ruining it.

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here." Elens Gilbert stated the second she opened the front door of the Gilbert house.Tyler Lockwood ignored the urge to roll his eyes at the childish behavior of his boyfriend's sister Elena Gilbert.

He shifted his gift into the other arm as he stared down Elena Gilbert. Elena crossed her arms as she stood in the doorway cutting Tyler off from Jeremy sight. Bonnie tapped Caroline whispering into the girl's ear before moving towards the two at the doorway. Caroline nodded immediately tugging Jeremy outside for food.

"Jeremy birthday, Elena." Tyler groaned out. He could deal with Elena's bitchness away othere day but not today.

"Exactly Tyler! This Jeremy's day and he doesn't want you here neither do I!" Elena shouted as she shoved Tyler back sending the boy outside the Gilbert's front door.

"You a bitch. Now move before I make you." Tyler growled out fighting his wolf for control.

* * *

"Will both of you stop it?!" Bonnie hissed shoving past Elena holding her hand out to Tyler and Elena.

Elena and Tyler sent each another heated glares before looking opposite ways. Bonnie groaned "Your both acting like fucking children!"

The newly forever teenager and the hybrid just ignored her. Bonnie quickly shoved the two outside closing the front door behind herself. Tyler sent Bonnie an irradiated look before turning to walk away.

Elena scoffed at the sight "Just walk away! Hell go find an bottle like your father did!" Elena shouted.

Tyler and Bonnie turned to stare at the girl one's eyes in shock and the other in pure hatred. Bonnie held her hand out towards Tyler warning him silently as his eyes flashed red before turning back to Elena. Anger playing on her beauty features as she glared at Elena.

"That was uncalled for Elena even for you. Tyler didn't do anything to you. I know him and Jeremy are going through an rough pact but he's here for Jeremy not you."

"Bonnie! He's dating Jeremy, my little brother!" Elena shouted as she stressed her little brother part. Bonnie sent the girl an disgusted look unable to believe this was once one of her closest friends.

"Elena-"

"He's not good enough for Jeremy anyway! He'll probably end up getting drunk and beating on him like his own father did him!"

"How the fuck would you know Gilbert!? Do you even know me?! Fuck no! Your to busy trying to play the fucking victim! I'm surprised you can think about anything that isn't for your own fucking benefit!" Tyler snapped back. 

Tyler chest was rising and falling dangerously as he kept glaring holes into the girl. Elena returned the glare with identical anrgy. Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she held her hands out sending an warning wave of power at both.

"Now listen here. Today is not about you or you," Bonnie snapped pointing at Elena and Tyler "now you both grow the fuck up and get along for today. Elena you need to cool down and think about what you just said. Tyler just calm down. Now Jeremy wants you both here so act your age or go somewhere else. Behave or I'll tell Jeremy exactly how his beloved boyfriend and sister are acting towards each other on his birthday." Turning on her heel Bonnie smiled as she heard identical groans before footsteps behind her.

"Your still not good enough for him."

"I can fix that but you'll away be a bitch."


End file.
